Caboose's Mind
Caboose's Mind is an area frequented by both Tex and Church during Seasons 2, 5, 6, and 14. As its name suggests, the area is actually inside Caboose's mind, which is how the real world is seen in his perspective. Role in Plot In Season 2, it is the battleground for the fight between Church, Tex and O'Malley, the evil AI who resided in Caboose's mind after leaving Tex's mind in Episode 19. The belief is that, because of this fight, several areas of Caboose's psyche were blown away, which may have led to the downfall of his mental abilities. In Season 5, it is the area for the meeting between Tex and O'Malley, and the eventual interruption and destruction of that meeting by Church. In Season 6, Caboose's mind once again serves as a meeting area so Delta can brief Church on the message he needs to relay to Washington. In a flashback episode in Season 14, it appears again during a replay of the events of the episode Why Were We Here?, when O'Malley possesses Caboose. Once he enters Caboose's Mind, the counterparts of Simmons, Grif, Sarge, Donut, and Tucker begin yelling at him, to which O'Malley responds by saying he will kill all of them. Tex than appears and O'Malley speaks to her briefly before he is forcefully transitioned into Donut's body. In every instance of Caboose's mind, it is portrayed as a large, empty area in general disrepair. In Season 2, his mind is represented by the Halo: Combat Evolved multiplayer map "Hang 'Em High" and in Seasons 5 and 6 by the Halo 2 multiplayer map "Tombstone." Characters Most of the main characters from Red vs. Blue are present in Caboose's mind at one time or another. Each, however, has a very different personality than their real-world counterparts and they all have the common element of being afraid of Caboose's abilities. The characters in Caboose's mind seem to have behaviors depending on how Caboose sees them in reality. For example, Sarge's voice resembled a pirate's and later resembled a British accent. The weapons in his mind appear to be for show only, as revealed in Season 5. *'Mr. Caboose: '(Caboose) The smart, suave and polite leader of the Blue Team. In essence, everything the real Caboose is not. *'Sarge: '(Sarge) The stern and regimented leader of the Red Team who speaks with a pirate accent. In Season 5, he did, however, slip into a Cockney accent. When questioned about it, he slipped back into character and stated that he wasn't very consistent. *'Simon: '(Simmons) The weak-kneed sycophant with a shrill voice and a bad memory. In Season 5, he claims that questions are not allowed in Caboose's mind as it makes people's heads hurt. *'Orangish Guy Whose Name I Really Don't Remember: '(Grif) A walking drunk whose name is always forgotten or mispronounced. His armor is yellow in Season 2 but changed to orange with yellow trim in Seasons 5 and 6. *'The Girl on the Red Team: '(Donut) A teenage girl who has a crush on Caboose and claims her rifle is a purse. *'Tucker: '(Tucker) The dumb, butt-sniffing coward. He carries around the sword his real-world counterpart acquired in Season 3 but doesn't seem to recognize the fact that the sword is locked to him. *'Leonard: '(Church) Caboose's loud foul-mouthed best friend. He is "killed" in Season 2 by Omega, causing Caboose to briefly lose memory of the real counterpart. *'Sister:' (Sister/Yellow Church) Church in yellow armor and Caboose's new and exasperated best friend. He has a weird, wacky, and totally wrong history of how he came to live with Caboose. Problem is, Sister knows it. *'Agent Washingtub: '(Washington) A weird superhero who portrays himself in a clear and consistent manner. He uses his "Freelancer Powers" to scare those trying to help him and to fight monsters and scary people from the future. He has an ambiguous idea on the protection of classified information. Washington's mental image suggests that Wash scares Caboose, due to one of his lines being "now I'm going to go scare some people who are just trying to help me..." *'Delta: '(Delta) This mental image retains the personality of the original, as he is a superimposed memory that is not of Caboose's making. Trivia *All of Caboose's mental images of other characters seem to be wrong. He sees himself as the most intelligent of the group, Sarge has a "pirate" accent, Donut is a female and so on. The characters are also voiced by the same voice actors as their real-world equivalents, excluding Donut, who was voiced by Jordan Burns, then-wife of series creator and writer Burnie Burns, and later Rooster Teeth employee Barbara Dunkelman in Season 14. * According to the commentary on the Season 2 DVD, Leonard's excessive swearing was a result of fan reactions after the reduction of swearing during the first half of the second season. *It seems that anyone who stays in Caboose's mind for too long becomes less intelligent. Yellow Church is an example of this. *Caboose's Mind is represented by the map Hang 'Em High in the Halo: Combat Evolved engine and the map Tombstone in the Halo 2 engine. *When Omega infected Caboose, he tried to recruit the Reds against "Mr. Caboose", possibly in an attempt to kill off his brain so he could use Caboose's body as his own. *In later episodes, the Reds in Caboose's mind seem to be Caboose's servants. *When anyone in Caboose's head dies, they are forced out. Whether it be an A.I. (O'Malley, Church, & Tex), or in one instance, Caboose's mental images (Yellow Church). In most cases when one of Caboose's mental images dies they are forgotten, in the case of the original mental picture of Church. External links *Hang 'Em High *Tombstone Category:Locations